1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to communications and more particularly to a system for sending and receiving audio and data signals by conduction through alternating current (AC) power lines installed in a building or group of buildings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The construction of modern buildings usually requires inclusion of wiring for electrical circuits for providing AC power at various locations in the building. Where the buildings are to be occupied by people, it is common to have additional wiring for telephone outlets at various locations in the building. While this is comparatively easy to do during the construction of a building, it involves effort and expense for labor and materials. For existing buildings, when it is desired to add telephone outlets, it is usually inconvenient to do, particularly if the wiring to them is to be concealed. Sometimes it is very difficult or impossible to provide concealed wiring to a desired location for an outlet.
It is an object of the present invention to make it easy to provide outlets at desired locations in a building for telephone and other wired communications usage.